The invention is concerned with preventing the bulging of side walls in liquid packaging. More particularly, the invention is directed to a fill process which producing concave side walls which forces liquid into the carton head space preventing carton distortion outward.
The use of paperboard packaging for liquid products in gable top contains causes container bulge problems. The bulge on the sidewalls of the carton results in loss of sales and perception by the consumer that the product is spoiled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an economical solution to the bulge problem.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a filling process for liquid packaging wherein sidewalls are mechanically squeezed to produce a resultant concave shape.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce and provide a filled and sealed carton which will retain shape and over time result in a straight walled carton.
Additional objects and advantages may become apparent from the details of the process as more fully hereinafter described.